


Firsts

by Lori94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blushing Draco Malfoy, M/M, Smitten Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori94/pseuds/Lori94
Summary: Inspired by a headcanon from Facebook...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Jen for posting that headcanon! Thanks to my beta SB! You're awesome!

Harry looked around. The bar was so crowded it was standing room only. There were several hot twinks on the dance floor and it had been days since the last time he'd felt a man beneath him. He'd been out for a few years and he'd never done more than hook up. He sighed trying to decide if he should get another drink or go dancing. Suddenly he caught sight of a blonde who looked familiar. 

"Malfoy?" 

"Potter?" Draco asked with wide eyes.

Harry nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, generally I come to places like this to drink and dance." Draco smirked. 

"Yes, but it's muggle and it's a gay bar. I didn't think that was your thing." Harry raised one eyebrow. 

"I'll have you know, Potter, that I am bisexual!" Draco glared at him.

"I see." Harry nodded solemnly. "Know why I come to places like this?"

Draco met Harry's gaze with curiosity sparkling in his eyes. "Why?"

"Company." Harry looked down at the bar. "Ron and Hermione have spent the last few years in Australia to be close to her parents. Teddy - my godson - is great but he's a child so no adult conversation." He glanced back up at the blonde's face. "Not that I get much conversation from a hookup..."

Draco's cheeks turned a pale pink. 

Harry chuckled. He felt utterly charmed by this Draco. They talked a while more and he couldn't deny the feelings he was developing. The war and the past few years had clearly changed him. This Draco Malfoy was sweet and humble. He was calm instead of spoiling for a fight. "Want to go somewhere?" He asked softly. 

Draco nodded and they left the bar. "Your place or mine?"

Harry smiled at him. "Wherever you are comfortable."

The blush came back to Draco's face and Harry couldn't get enough. 

"Let's go to yours." Harry suggested. "That way you can kick me out if I do something you don't like."

"Is that likely?" Draco asked lightly but he agreed and held out his hand. 

Harry shook his head and smirked as Draco apparated him side-along to his home.

They went into the house and Draco led the way to his living room. There was a comfortable looking couch and a couple of armchairs.

"You've got a telly?" Harry was shocked.

"Well, I work with several muggleborns and they convinced me to watch theirs and I got hooked so I bought one." That blush was back and Harry was only further enchanted by this man.

"You know what I just realized?" Harry asked before answering his own question. "You look like my first boyfriend."

Draco looked down and couldn't hide his disappointment. "You've had a boyfriend before?"

Harry stepped up close to him and smirked as he reached out to cup Draco's cheek. "No."

Draco's eyes lifted as he turned ten shades of red. "O-oh?"

The urge to kiss him was suddenly so strong that Harry couldn't fight it any longer. He leaned in close while encouraging Draco to come closer. Their lips met softly and then Draco's hands came up to Harry's chest but they didn't stop there. The longer the kiss lasted the higher Draco's hands traveled - until they were in Harry's hair. 

Harry's hands traveled too, but they went down to cup Draco's tight bottom. 

Shock broke their kiss as Draco gasped at the light squeeze Harry gave. 

"I want more than a hookup, Draco." Harry said quietly as his forehead touched the blonde's. "To prove that to you, I will be leaving here tonight but I want to take you on a date tomorrow. May I?"

Draco nodded silently but his true answer was the soft kiss he blushingly placed on Harry's nose.

End


End file.
